


advent tidings

by wordscavenger



Series: beyond the garden's gates [4]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Octopunk Media, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: "You got me a nutcracker shaped like an android?" Nines asked, looking down at the wooden figure in his hand."Well, yeah," Gavin answered and nudged him playfully in his side. "Cause, you know. You're always busting my nuts."Or:It's Christmastime and an unexpected connection to an estranged family member causes Gavin and Nines to once again consider how their relationship has impacted their lives for the better. Christmas drama and fluff abounds as each Octopunk Media Advent prompt gets ticked off one-by-one in this story.
Relationships: Chris Miller/Wife, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: beyond the garden's gates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783957
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Still desperately trying to be and do a million things during a pandemic...at Christmastime  
> Octopunk Media: Good evening. May we have a moment of your time?  
> Me: (barricading my door while drenched in desperation and candy canes) No! I just finished a huge Reed900 fic and I have to get my life back in order!  
> Octopunk Media: Okay, but before we leave: Detroit Evolution...but with Christmas.  
> Me: ...  
> Me: (starts unbarricading my door) Damnit. I'll put the hot coco on.  
> Octopunk Media: Excellent choice, ma'am.
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I didn't have time to do one story at a time, so here is one story but with ALL of the advent suggestions included in one way or the other with a story-line I've been wanting to add to this series for ages. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

He had only left Gavin alone for ten minutes. Just ten whole minutes.

And now the apartment building was on fire.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Ago_

“Just let me do the talking.”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “You say that every time we interview suspects at their residence. And every time you do the talking, you end up with someone wanting to hit you.”

His statement only made Gavin grin widely. They were heading down a long hallway towards an end unit on the top floor of a decaying old apartment building. A mixture of shouting, televisions on the loudest volume, and Christmas music echoed above and below them as the sounds emanate from various apartments. They were there to question a well-known dealer about possibly using androids as mules in an inter-state smuggling ring, though the lead wasn’t very promising.

When they came to the door they were looking for, Gavin said, “But that’s what makes it fun. They can’t hit me cause I’m a cop, and you’d break their face before they even make a fist. It’s a win-win.” When Nines remained silent, his eyebrow still raised, Gavin sighed and whined, “C’mon. It’s Christmas. Don’t make me beg.” 

Shaking his head, Nines relented. “Technically it’s not Christmas for four more days. But fine, take the lead. If this one does try to hit you, I’m doing the talking from now on.”

“Deal tin-can,” Gavin said and smiled before he lifted his hand to knock on the apartment door.

Less than a minute later the door opened and then was quickly stopped by an old security chain. “What?” said a thin pale man with three-day scruff and a head as dirty as the black v-neck and faded jeans he was wearing. He peeked at Gavin and Nines from the crack in the door, his pale, red rimmed eyes reflected in the chain pulled taut. He looked half-awake and as confused and unsteady as a newborn calf.

“It’s the annual Christmas Carol check in,” Gavin said in a bored tone. “We at the DPD like to go around town and check to see if anyone is currently being visited by three Christmas ghosts, Ebenezer Scrooge style.”

Confused, the man’s eyebrows knitted together. “Wait. What the fuck?”

Gavin held up his badge. “How about ho ho ho, it’s the five-o? Just open your fucking door.”

When the man began stammering, Nines cut him off. “I hear a window opening.” 

He placed his hand on the door and with minimal effort, the chain broke and the door swung open just in time for Nines and Gavin to see a flash of a man dashing out onto the fire escape and out of view.

“Get the runner,” Gavin instructed Nines as he pulled out his side arm. “I’ll handle it here.”

Nodding, Nines took off towards the window, engaging his sensors to go after the man. He hated leaving Gavin alone, but they both knew Nines would have a better chance of apprehending an escaping suspect, especially on foot. 

Four blocks and an awkward fall off a dumpster later, Nines was dragging the now cuffed and struggling man back to the apartment when he smelled the smoke before he saw it.

His entire system froze with fear after he realized what was happening: The apartment building was on fire. 

“Gavin,” Nines said as warnings flashed before his eyes. Quickening his pace, he turned the corner to see the windows belonging to the apartment he had been in only minutes before billowing out smoke with traces of flames flickering behind the twisting and turning dark clouds . A fire alarm from inside the building clanged relentlessly, echoing it’s call into the frosty air, and he could hear inside the panicked voices of the residents scrambling to leave their homes.

“Fucking pig,” hissed the man beside him. “Fucking hope he cooks in there-”

He couldn't finish. In a move as swift and smooth as a swan dive, Nines decked him hard across his jaw just enough to knock him clean out, then dragged him over to a stoop with raven dark, ice-frosted wrought-iron railings. Cuffing his limp hand to the lower step, Nines turned and headed for the fire, turning on his sensors and adjusting his visuals to better focus on the disaster in front of him. 

Despite every optic-fiber in his being screaming at him to find only Gavin, fear-driven victims were pouring out of the building in droves, carrying children, pets, items and each other to escape the ever growing inferno on the top floor. 

None of them were Gavin, but they were still citizens in need of help. Darting past them, Nines entered the building, adjusting his vision once again to night and heat mode so he could look for lost or trapped residents. Three floors up is when he finally found a small child huddled in their closet, grasping a stuffed toy snowman that had seen better days. Normally Nines would try to use more tact when interacting with a child, but time was not on their side, and he scooped up the trembling boy and raced down the stairs until he was back out into the grey winter’s day, depositing the child with a recently arrived fireman to find his guardians.

Four more residents soon made it out safely with Nines’ help, but still no Gavin inside or outside the building as far as he could see. Nines continued to desperately make calls to Gavin’s cell, or keep his sensors on alert for his voice or even his scent, as faint as it might be within the smoke. But there was nothing.

Nothing, until just as the last resident stumbled out of the building now doused in water and foam from the firemen’s hoses, he finally got one single message: _Meet me out back by the side alleyway_.

Relief caused his stress levels to drop nearly in half, then rise again by a small amount by how aggravated he was by Gavin’s annoyingly casual way of letting him know he was _alive_.

Stepping out through a backdoor, Nines looked up and down the back alley way adjacent to the tall, now empty building, until a nearby bulk-head door swung open with a loud bang as it hit the concrete below it, and Gavin popped his head out. He was coughing and his face was smeared with dirt, but that didn’t stop Nines from quickly stepping up to him, pulling him to his chest and crushing him in a tight hug. He breathed in Gavin’s rough scent, tinted with smoke and chemicals and the drugs they were chasing, and he cupped his hand to the back of Gavin’s head to feel his pulse thrum and beat beneath his sensors. 

“Easy there tin-can,” Gavin said, though he returned the hug with a smirk. “I’ve only been gone for like ten minutes.”

Nines pushed him back, but still didn’t let go of his black leather jacket zipped up over his beloved red hoodie. “You were missing for thirty-four minutes and seventeen seconds,” Nines snapped as he looked Gavin over, his sensors scanning him for external and internal injuries. He had a minor abrasion on his forehead, and a bruise on his right cheek and temple. “During that time the building I left you in caught on _fire_ , Gavin. And you sustained some injuries. You couldn’t spare a moment to send me a message saying ‘I’m alive and in the building’s basement’ could you?”

Shrugging, Gavin said, “I was busy. And so were you.” He jerked a thumb behind him back towards the stairway leading into the dark, damp basement below them. “While you were playing tag with Chong, Cheech was giving me the grand tour of a very interesting setup they had down here. Want to see?”

Not waiting for an answer, Gavin turned and trotted down the steps. He called back towards Nines, “I think Christmas is coming early for us this year!”

More gently than Gavin had, Nines slowly followed Gavin into the basement, taking the creaky old wooden steps one at a time. When he reached the bottom his eyes quickly adjusted, and after taking a few steps forward he stopped, and raised his eyebrows only a smidge in surprise.

“Well, I would agree. Christmas has indeed come early this year.”

* * *

“This has got to be the largest red ice bust of the year,” Tina said. She stood before the large table in the evidence room at Central’s police station, watching as uniformed officers continued to carry in the loads of packed red ice from the most recent transport vehicle.

“Probably the last five years,” Gavin commented smugly from beside her. He began scratching at the bandage at his forehead, but stopped when Nines walked by and whacked his hand away. Scowling, Gavin turned his hand to flip off Nine’s retreating back before he continued, “Who the hell would have thought the biggest stash house in Detroit was some dinky shit hole apartment building in east of nowhere?” 

Laughing, Tina picked up two datapads and handed Gavin one. “Yeah. A shit hole that you set on fire.”

“I didn’t set it on fire,” Gavin muttered and looked down at the datapad to sign off on the shipment’s arrival. “As soon as Nines took off that fucker started struggling and fighting me. When we were going at it he knocked over a bowl he was smoking from and it fell into the trash, then he booked it. I didn’t know the place was on fire until the alarm started going off.” He nodded towards the fat stacks of red drugs plastic-wrapped up in front of him. “Luckily for me, he was dumb enough to book it straight to his stash to try and get rid of it before I found him.”

“Only you would dumb luck your way into huge-ass drug bust,” Tina said and shook her head. She gently whacked him in the arm and said, “Keep going over inventory. I need to check the loading area before the uni’s take off.” She looked over at Nines who was scanning the drugs for fingerprints or trace evidence. “Make sure you check his work!”

This time Gavin flipped off Tina and then Nines again for good measure when he said, “Always, Commander Chen.”

After she left the room, Gavin tossed the datapad onto the table and walked over to Nines, smirking when he turned towards him, a suspicious eyebrow raised.

“Do you already need help, Gavin?” Nines asked. “I would have thought basic arithmetic wouldn’t be too challenging for you.” 

Digging into his back pocket, Gavin snapped, “No. I’ve got two plus two down you pain in the ass.” He finally pulled out what he was looking for, and smiled triumphantly when he showed it to Nines, wagging it back and forth and raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Now fully facing Gavin, Nines folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, confused. “Gavin, I am one of the most technologically advanced beings in this entire building, and even I don’t know what that’s supposed to be.”

Frowning, Gavin pointed to the item. “The fuck you mean you don’t know what it is? It’s clearly a mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe is a plant,” Nines retorted patiently. “What you have is made out of...paper?”

“Post-its.” Gavin poked at the twisted and folded mess of lime green, hot red pepper and highlighter yellow notes. “Tina makes origami when she gets bored and I stole it because who the fuck is she going to be kissing here? Me, however,” he smiled and took a step closer to Nines, holding the makeshift plant high in the air. “I can think of someone I’d like to meet under it for a while.” 

Unmoving, Nines’ tone remained even and low when he said, “Really? At work? This is highly unlike you, Gavin.”

Annoyed, Gavin lowered the mistletoe and said, “Damnit Nines. I just got to deck a drug dealer, nab the biggest red ice bust in years, and arrest two suspects in that damn smuggling ring we’ve been working our asses off for the past month. Can you blame me if I want to suck face for a few minutes to celebrate?”

Nines raised one eyebrow, and remained silent.

“And you know,” he waved the mistletoe again, his voice pleading. “Christmas?”

Only a moment passed before Nines relented. He could hardly say no to Gavin on a good day when his requests were outlandish and volatile. But Gavin standing there with a poor excuse for holiday origami and wide, pleading eyes begging for his lips to be kissed?

Nines may be a machine, but he was Gavin’s machine. And this machine really wanted to kiss those lips.

“You’re annoyingly adorable sometimes,” Nines muttered and slid his hands around Gavin’s waist before tugging him in close. Gavin quickly closed the distance, latching his lips against Nines’ as they stepped back and into a small corner to hide themselves away from the open door.

With his back against the cement wall, Gavin tucked himself into Nines’ arms, his hands sliding into the small of Nines’ back where he liked to rest his folded hands. The kiss was deep and warm and familiar in all the ways that they loved when they were together like this. 

Nines’ sensors came alive in a burst of pleasure, reading how Gavin was melting into their embrace and enjoying Nines touch, his taste. Their hands caressed and settled in familiar paths and traced comfortable trails across each other’s bodies as they continued to happily steal a moment of time with each other. 

Eventually Gavin pulled back, a smug smile on his face. “Knew I could get you to do it.”

Rolling his eyes, Nines cupped Gavin’s face just the way he knew he loved, his hand turning the color of pale moonlight. “You should know by now that it isn’t exactly a hardship to convince me to do something that will make you happy.”

Sliding his hand up to meet Nines’, Gavin curled their fingers together and pulled one of Nines’ hands away so he could place a gentle kiss inside the palm. “Then...tonight. When we get home. If you’re okay with it. Can we…?”

Nines knew what Gavin was asking without him needing to voice his words. Even now Gavin still hadn’t been able to find the right way to ask for what he wanted from Nines without worrying he was pushing Nines into an uncomfortable physical situation. But he always asked. Nines’ permission for them to indulge in Gavin’s physical needs were the highest priority for Gavin, and Nines was always grateful for his understanding. 

“Of course,” Nines said, his smile evident in his voice. “You know that I greatly enjoy being involved in that part of your life.” 

Smiling back, Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he watched Nines straighten and tilt his head, an alert appearing in his visual. “Someone is coming out of the elevator.”

Nodding, Gavin stepped backwards and adjusted himself, running a hand through his hair and licking at his reddened lips. Nines followed him, though he didn’t have a hair out of place, and quickly resumed his scanning of the items. Gavin had already picked up his datapad and was back at work when the newcomer entered the room.

“What’s up Reed? Nines,” Chris said cheerfully as he entered the evidence cage. He stopped short when he saw the amount of stacks lined up on multiple tables and let out a long, low whistle. “Damn Gav. The uni’s upstairs weren’t kidding. This is a major pay-load.”

Gavin turned to Chris, then winced at him and held up a hand like he had just looked straight into the sun. “God damn Chris. What the hell are you wearing?”

Smiling, Chris ignored Gavin’s dramatics and gestured towards his shirt. “You like? I’m going to an ugly holiday sweater slash winter solstice party tonight after my shift ends. Think I’m in line to win first place?”

“I think you’re in line to get me on disability because that thing is fucking blinding,” Gavin said and blinked and rubbed at one of his eyes. “Whoever makes those things should be shot. Give me their names. I’m a cop, I know how to get away with it.”

“I think it’s rather festive,” Nines said and stepped up beside Gavin, glaring at him for a moment before turning back to Chris with a smile. “I think you’ll fit right in at your party.”

Wrapped around Chris’ hearty torso was a brilliant sun yellow thick sweater decorated with bulbs of blue, red and green dotted around his chest and arms. In the front was Santa dressed as a uniformed police officer, but still with his traditional red hat, riding a Rudolph whose ruby red nose was lit up and blinking. A small speech bubble above Santa read, “You Have the Right to a Holly, Jolly Christmas!’” 

“Thanks man,” Chris said, smiling cheerfully at Nines. He turned back to Gavin. “As much as I was curious to see the haul, Fowler actually sent me down here to get you. He wants you in his office, asap.”

Groaning, Gavin tossed the datapad onto the counter. “I better not be in trouble with the brass. I haven’t set anything on fire all year before now, and at least this time we got a bust out of it. How mad could he be?”

Chris only shrugged and Nines gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said and gave them a half-hearted wave as he headed out the door. When he was behind Chris’ back he turned and looked at Nines, winked, and pulled out the paper mistletoe so that it was tucked between his two fingers. He blew him a kiss that somehow seemed snarky and loving at the same time, and smiled triumphantly when he saw Nines smile knowingly back at him.

With one more wink, he was gone.

“-see him with Santa?”

Nines turned back to Chris who had his phone out and was tapping away at the screen.

“My apologies,” Nines said “I was...checking an update. What was your question?”

“Want to see Damian with Santa?” Chris asked again and stepped up to Nines with his screen forward, not waiting for an answer. His young son sat on the lap of a man dressed as Santa, his mouth open wide in a voiceless scream and his eyes scrunched shut against the tears leaking down towards his cheeks.

“I take it he wasn’t a fan,” Nines’ commented neutrally. 

Chris only chuckled and shook his head. “It’s a rite of passage for a lot of kids to have a meltdown on a mall Santa’s lap.” He smiled lovinging once more at the image of his bawling son before shutting down the phone. “Though you couldn’t pay me enough to take that guys place.”

“Understandable,” Nines replied.

After Chris shoved his phone back into his pant’s pocket he clapped his hands together and said, “So, before Gavin gets back I just wanted to offer my services as a gift guru extraordinaire in case you need any help in getting something for your boy for Christmas.”

Surprised, Nines folded his arms across his chest. “Excuse me?”

“Six years me and my wife have been together, and I’ve never given her a bad gift. I’ve always had a bit of a sixth sense about these things, what to get who. And I know it’s yours and Gavin’s first ‘official’” he put up his hands and did air quotes “Christmas together-together. So if you’re feeling the pressure,” he pointed to himself, “I’m at your service.”

Genuinely appreciative, Nines smiled slightly at Chris and shook his head. “Thank you for offering your assistance, but I do have something in mind that I think he’ll enjoy.” 

“You sure?” Chris asked casually. “Cause I feel like I’ve been getting some strong video game vibes from him lately, and I might have a few titles I can shoot your way.”

“Ah,” Nines nodded his head with a knowing smile. “You want him to get that historical battlefield game you’ve been telling him about that has co-op mode so you two can play together?”

Feigning surprise and shock, Chris placed his hands in his pockets and exclaimed, “What? Nines, I am a father and a husband and a full-time detective. Do you honestly think I have time for things like video games?”

When Nines didn’t reply and instead leveled him with that same blue stare he occasionally used on Gavin when he was being petulant, Chris scoffed and looked away for a moment before turning back.

“Fine. My team sucks and I need a new player. Gavin knows how to go hard and with that mouth of his he’ll scare enough guys to get them in line,” Chris admitted, rolling his eyes to the ceiling at being caught. 

Nines reached out and patted Chris gently on the shoulder. “I will be sure to take him by the video game store when we are at the mall next time and mention the title to him.”

Fist pumping the air, Chris let out a little, “Yes,” and pointed to Nines. “For an android, you sure know how to be a bro.” 

“I do my best,” Nines laughed and followed Chris as they exited the room.

Nines was surprised when he reached his desk that Gavin was still in Fowler’s office. He looked through the glass walls and saw Gavin sitting on a chair in front of Fowler's desk, his arms crossed and a deeper than usual scowl on his face. 

Hank was there as well, his own arms crossed though he was standing beside Fowler and looking at some files on his desk. He occasionally spoke as if he was asking a question, but didn’t seem particularly worried or upset.

In addition to his colleagues, a third man in a suit Nines didn’t recognize was in the office as well. He sat next to Gavin and seemed to be doing most of the talking, emphasizing his words with wide gestures and an energetic tic of rubbing at the stubble on his jaw.

Nines did a quick face scan and saw that his name was Horatio Espositio, a 39 year old male detective who worked in Vice. Gavin had always said in this job where there were suits there were trouble, and Nines hoped this wasn’t the case this time.

A part of him wanted to initiate his lip-reading protocol but he disengaged it. He respected Gavin’s privacy enough that he wouldn’t cross that line, and could only hope his partner would trust him enough to share with him if there was a problem.

Sitting at his desk, Nines turned on his workstation to finish writing up a file, but kept one eye focused on Gavin. His sensors told him that Gavin’s heart rate was up, and his stress levels were even higher. He remained still while everyone spoke, an unusual habit for a man who had a near constant supply of caffeine in his system.

After almost another half-hour passed with the men still talking, Gavin finally stood, said something with some heat behind his words, and grabbed a datapad on Fowler’s desk before turning and opening the glass door. Nines waited for Fowler or Hank to yell at Gavin for leaving so abruptly, but the men only watched him exit before turning back to Esposito who seemed more upset then they were at Gavin’s departure..

The good mood Gavin had when he left Nines earlier was gone, and his face was pale and cloudy with masked emotions and simmering frustration. Slowly Nines shut down his workstation and stood, remaining silent when Gavin strode up to him.

“Do me a favor?” Gavin asked as a greeting.

“Anything,” Nines answered gently. He didn’t miss how Gavin hadn’t looked him in the eye.

Holding out the datapad to Nines, Gavin said, “Download case file 3432. Don’t look at it yet. Just get everything that you can.”

Though he was burning with questions, Nines did as Gavin asked. He touched the datapad, and let the digitized words, numbers and images flow into his CPU. Minutes later the data was stored and he nodded at Gavin to indicate he was done. “Finished,” Nines added.

“Good,” Gavin said and grabbed his leather jacket hanging off the back of his chair. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

* * *

Even before their relationship tilted towards the romantic, Nines had to learn how hard and how many questions he could push at Gavin before he snapped back and closed down completely. The man had a tendency to tuck every hurt and insecurity deep inside, and only let it come flowing out when he was fully back into a corner with nowhere else to go.

Slowly, Nines had been able to get Gavin to open up to him more, but he could still read Gavin’s body language like a personally written code, especially when he wasn’t ready to talk. And during their ride back to their apartment, Gavin’s body was an invisible neon sign saying ‘Closed for Business’, as loud and bright as a sun.

So Nines remained silent and let Gavin stew and sort through his thoughts as he drove, chewing on the back of a pen he kept in the car when the craving to smoke hit him hard. Nines’ knew the answers to what was troubling Gavin lay inside his CPU, but he didn’t dare peek. 

When they finally arrived at their apartment and went inside, Nines continued to remain silent, watching Gavin as he shucked off his jacket in a huff and stomped into the kitchen to throw open the refrigerator door to pull out one of his non-alcoholic beers. He popped off the top and took three long swigs, his back to Nines the whole time.

“Gavin?” Nines asked after he was quiet for a few moments. He didn’t want to push, but his concern was causing his stress levels to grow higher with every passing minute.

Turning, Gavin finally met Nines’ eyes, then narrowed them as concern replaced the frustration in them. He quickly placed the beer on the counter and took three large steps forward until he was directly in front of Nines. He placed his hands on Nines’ arms. “Your LED is red. What’s wrong?”

Surprised, Nines touched the circle on his temple. He hadn’t even noticed. “I don’t want to push. You’re clearly upset about something, and I know you need space. But, I’m worried about you.”

Taking his hands away, Gavin pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and said, “Fuck. I’m sorry. I know I’m acting like an asshole. I just-I didn’t want to talk about it at the precinct, though everyone’s gonna know by tomorrow.”

“Gavin.” Nines placed his hands on Gavin’s hips and tugged him in close. “What’s going on? Please, talk to me.”

After he took in a slow, deep breath, Gavin lowered his hands and said, “You can access the file. Download it, and you’ll know what’s wrong afterwards.” He turned and walked back into the kitchen, picking his beer up once again.

Though reluctant to leave it at that, Nines still did as Gavin asked, and downloaded the file. Time always slowed for him when he reached inside the data stored in his CPU. He sorted through all of the info he had expected; their police report, an inventory of the drugs and other items they hauled in, the suspects they had interacted with.

Eventually, through all the bits and details, he found where the problem lay. The name Reed had appeared, but it wasn’t attached to Gavin.

“Gavin,” Nines said when he opened his eyes after he finished the download. “Is...is that-?”

“My mom, yeah,” Gavin said from where he was now sitting on the couch. He rolled the empty bottle between his hands, once again avoiding Nines’ eyes. “Apparently my mother’s name is on the deed for the apartment building we just busted. And according to that fucking suit from Vice, her name has popped up on the drug scenes in Detroit for decades.” 

He finally looked up at Nines and gave him a wry, humorless smile. “I haven’t heard from her in almost thirty years, but apparently, my mother’s a fucking pawn in the drug trade. And I just got her ass busted without even knowing it.”

Shaking his head, his voice lowered, and in a gravelly tone, he said, “Merry fucking Christmas to me.” 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“So you’re mom’s a queen pin drug lord. Tell me, how does that make you feel?”

Gavin tilted his head towards Tina as she sat on the edge of his desk, tenting her fingers under her chin. She gave him a wide stare as she used her best ‘therapist’ voice to ask her question. 

He flipped her off before he said, “She’s not a drug lord. Or a queen pin. She’s a low-key player in some gang who they use to legitimately move and hide their stash. She’s nothing.”

They had just exited a team meeting with Vice at the precinct to go over yesterday’s bust and to modify Gavin’s position in the case. Though he hadn’t had an interaction with his mother for decades, she was still a blood relative and he would have to take a back seat on the rest of the operation. A decision he loudly and vehemently disagreed with, but had no power to change. 

“Hot coco?” Chris asked sympathetically as he walked up to Gavin’s desk, tilting the Styrofoam cup towards him. He was no longer wearing his bright yellow Christmas shirt, this time he replaced it with a red and white sweater with the words, “Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal” written on the front with reindeers placed alongside it.

“Unless it has coffee in it, I’m good,” Gavin said and waved a hand away from the drink.

Chris went to toss the cup in the trash, but Tina snatched out of his hands. “Don’t waste good coco! It’s a curse on Christmas if you do.” She took a small sip and smiled at Chris’ exasperated face.

Nines walked up beside Tina and folded his arms before he gave Gavin a sympathetic look. “I am sorry that the meeting did not go the way you had hopped, Gavin.”

The night before, after Nines learned why the case had turned Gavin’s mood so sour, they briefly discussed what the reappearance of Gavin’s mother meant for the case.

“I haven’t seen her since CPS took me out of her boyfriend’s house when I was ten when she took off,” Gavin had said while pacing their living room, his fists clenched and his anger simmering beneath the surface. “I haven’t even heard from her since then. I swear to God if this gets me kicked off the case I’m-” he didn’t finish the thought. He just continued to fume, and Nines let him have his space to deal with what was happening.

“So you know nothing about her,” Nines had said. “Nothing that could impact the case?”

“Nothing,” Gavin had echoed. “If I saw her in a crowd I’d walk right past her.”

But that wasn’t enough. Fowler, Hank and the Vice team couldn’t take the chance, and Gavin was relegated to backup for the foreseeable future.

“Your efforts up to this point involving the arrests and the contraband seizures yesterday still count towards your case closures,” Nines continued, trying to find a silver lining. “Even if Vice is now taking point on the case, you were still involved in making the city a safer place.” 

“Well,” Gavin muttered and poked restlessly at his phone. “Don’t count me out yet. That dickwad Esposito wants me to interview my mother later today.”

“No shit,” Tina said, genuinely surprised. 

Nines was surprised as well. “Why?” He asked.

Scowling, Gavin answered, “Because he thinks that since I’m her son I can, I don’t know, use that completely non-existent bond to convince her to give up some of her suppliers or other stash or safe houses. Fuck if I know. I barely remember her and he thinks I’m going to get her to roll on the guys who bribe people to shank narcs in prison on the daily.” He shrugged. “I told him to fuck off.” 

“It actually might not be such a bad idea to talk to her,” Chris said slowly. “Maybe it’ll help you get some closure.”

“Yeah,” Tina chimed in excitedly. “Nothing like telling someone who screwed you over to go suck it when you get the chance.”

“Or,” Chris continued tentatively, “You might get the chance to ask her why she left. Find out more of her side of the story.”

Tina sat up. “Her side of the story? She ditched her kid and got involved in the drug trade. Story’s over. What’s more to know?”

“I don’t know,” Chris said calmly, though there was an edge of annoyance in his tone. “That’s why I’m suggesting he asks her. To help heal a wound or something.”

Now right in Chris’ face, Tina exclaimed, “You’re kidding right? She deserves a good wound to her face for what she’s done!”

Nines looked back at Gavin who was now steadily ignoring the two, his face still pale and his frown still deep. He watched Gavin pick up his empty coffee mug and stand, then begin walking towards the break room. Tina and Chis continued to argue, and didn’t even notice Gavin leave.

“Well, what do you think, Nines?” Tina suddenly asked.

Nines turned away from Gavin’s retreating back and looked at his colleague. “What do I think about what?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Tina asked. “Do you think Gavin should talk to his mom?”

Hesitating, Nines looked once more over to the break room before turning to answer. “It doesn’t matter what I think. I was made...not born. I know nothing about these kinds of bonds. But, I’ll support Gavin in whatever he decides to do.”

Chris folded his arms and sighed, “Classic Nines.”

Tina nodded. “Yep. There he goes again, putting us to shame.” 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Let’s just say,” Tina continued, “that there’s a reason why you’re such a damn good boyfriend to Gavin.” 

Nines frowned at that, not sure how to take her comment. He wanted to help Gavin, but hadn’t a clue where to begin. Gavin put his past exactly where he wanted it to be, in the past, and besides the occasional tidbits of information that he had shared over their short time together, Nines knew little of what Gavin had endured before coming into his life. But what he did know, was often never very good.

Before Nines could say anything else, Gavin walked back to the group with fresh coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Just got a message from Fowler who, and I quote, is strongly encouraging me to consider Esposito’s request for the interview for the good of the team.” Gavin sighed, tired and forlorn. “Fine. If it gets that fucking suit off my back then I guess I’ll give it at try."

* * *

A few hours into the afternoon later, Nines strode down the precinct’s hallway to meet Gavin by the elevators that would take them down to the holding cells for the interview. When he arrived, Gavin was standing with his back against a wall, looking down at his phone. The faint music emanating from the device told Nines that Gavin was distracting himself with an app game. When Nines walked up to him, Gavin looked up and offered him a tired, wan smile.

“You don’t have to be here if you got some work you want to get done. I’m not expecting this to take long,” he said and placed his phone back into his jeans pocket.

Frowning, Nines said, “Do you not wish for me to join you? I know this will not be your usual meeting with a suspect, and if you want some privacy-”

Gavin cut him off with a wave of his hand. “No. No, I just don’t want you to waste your time.” He hesitated and placed his hands on his hips. “I actually would prefer it if you were there.” He finished his sentence quietly and looked out the window behind Nines, as if he were terribly interested in the greying sky outside.

“Then there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Nines said just as quietly, and was pleased when Gavin finally looked at him, a shift in his shoulders betraying his relief. 

When Gavin turned back towards the elevators he reached out to hit the button to summon the cable car. Before his finger landed on the pad, Nines said, “May I say something before we head downstairs?”

Gavin turned around so he was facing Nines. “Shoot.”

After he folded his hands behind his back, tentatively Nines said, “I can’t sympathize or imagine or try to understand how the possibility of seeing your mother again after so long is affecting you. I want to, because I care about you and I want to help you. But I guess this is just another one of my...limitations.” he smiled sadly at Gavin, hating when his machinery kept him from being the kind of partner Gavin needed.

He continued on. “I know Detectives Chen and Miller have your best interests in heart when they were discussing your meeting your mother. And I know Captain Fowler and Detective Esposito are hoping this conversation will help with this case, which is their understandable primary concern. But, before we go downstairs, if it is alright with you, I would like to ask you something I don’t think anyone else has asked you yet?”

Gavin folded his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Nines took a step forward. “Gavin, everyone seems to be telling you what you should do. But, what I want to know is, what is it that _you_ want to do?”

Surprise flickered in Gavin’s eyes after Nines finished his question. He pressed his lips together, hard, and his hands slowly unfolded and lowered down until they rested at his side. Moments quietly passed between the two as Nines patiently waited for Gavin to answer.

When nearly half a minute passed, Gavin suddenly turned and hit the elevator door button to summon the car. “You want to know what I want to do?”

“That is what I asked,” Nines replied dryly.

Gavin looked at Nines. “I want Connor to stop telling me to take you to that damn café.”

Now it was Nines’ turn to be surprised. Just as the elevator dinged to announce it had arrived, he said, “Excuse me?”

“Every goddamned day Connor comes up to me and asks me if I’ve taken you to this new café that opened a few blocks from here. They sell thirum coffee and cookies or some shit, and Connor’s constantly up my ass telling me to take you there for a date like I don’t have the same job he does that eats up ninety percent of my time.” 

Grumbling, Gavin stepped into the elevator and went to press one of the buttons, and looked up to see Nines still waiting in the vestibule.

“Yo. You coming or what?” He asked.

“Where?” Nines asked back, still confused.

Sighing, Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Weren’t you listening tin-can? I’m taking you to get some coffee.”

* * *

“So you like it? Can I finally tell Connor to get the fuck off my back?”

Nines looked at Gavin who was sipping from his own travel cup, coffee scented steam emanating from the small hole at the top. He was wrapped up with a red scarf around his neck, his only protection besides his leather jacket and hoodie against the softly falling snow coated along his hair and shoulders.

“The thirium latte was interesting, but I think I like the thirium gingerbread man much more,” Nines answered and took another small bite from the small blue figure wrapped up in a napkin in his hands.

“Good enough for me,” Gavin said and pulled out his phone, typing with one hand. 

They were walking along a path that boarded an empty park and the Detroit River, breathing in the fresh afternoon air and the scent of fresh snow. The snowfall had only just begun its descent, blanketing the city in a thin layer of whiteness with a promise for more with every passing minute. Neither man had mentioned the abandoned meeting since leaving the precinct, and instead they indulged in coffee, cookies and each other’s company.

“I don’t think Connor meant any harm by recommending the café,” Nines said after Gavin put his phone away. “I think he was just trying to be friendly and help you out with a new date spot.”

Gavin took another sip of his coffee, and huffed before he answered, “I don’t need his help. I may not ever win boyfriend of the year, but I’d like to think I don’t suck that much at being one.” 

Gently laughing, Nines said, “I can assure you, if I were judging, I would give you first place in that award.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said quietly, though Nines didn’t miss his small smile. 

They passed by a large storefront where some carolers were holding candles and singing “Silent Night” while handing out free candy canes to people passing by. Gavin grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, sucking on the end. 

“You think Esposito is pissed?” Gavin asked around the peppermint stick, finally breaking their silence on the matter they had left at the station. “Better yet, you think Fowler is pissed?”

Thinking about Gavin’s question, Nines said, “I think it doesn’t matter.”

“Fuck off. Of course it does,” Gavin snapped back. He was silent for a moment after that, then said, “Okay fine. I’ll bite. Why do you think it doesn’t matter?”

They came to a bench and Nines sat down, prompting Gavin to sit as well. Nines, who didn’t feel the cold, continued to break off pieces of his gingerbread man and pop them into his mouth. Gavin bit off the end of the candy cane, and threw the rest in a trash barrel nearby, then shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets to warm them up.

“Because I agreed with your initial assessment,” Nines said when Gavin settled into the seat. “I concur that the interview most likely wouldn’t have done anyone any good. Statistically speaking, you had a 27 percent chance of her revealing any sort of reliable intel on her affiliation with the drug trade. Given her ability to stay out of prison and under Vice’s radar for so long, she has some semblance of self-preservation. I don’t think you would have gotten much out of her. And in the process...I was worried she would use your affiliation to hurt you in some way.” 

Nines paused and looked at Gavin who remained silent. He pressed on. “However, as I stated before, my lack of understanding in the emotional bonds between offspring and their parental figures could be skewing my data. This is a difficult time for you and I am sorry that my limitations cannot help you in those regards.”

Gavin shook his head and scooted closer to Nines, their knees brushing together. “No. Don’t apologize,” he said. “I told you before, you don’t have any limitations, Nines. If anything, it’s cause you could separate the emotion from the whole thing that kept me from making the mistake to go see her.” 

He sighed and squeezed his hands into fists inside his pockets, forcing himself to say what he had been avoiding admitting since he first found out about his mother being involved in the case. 

“You were right,” Gavin said. “You were the only one to ask me the question that I didn’t know I needed to be asked.” He turned towards the water coated with a thick, heavy mist. “I didn’t want to do it. I don’t want to do it.”

Emotion slowly crept into Gavin’s voice. “I honestly don’t remember much from when I was a kid. Lot’s of time watching TV and being by myself. Then she was gone and there were foster homes and group homes. It all sucked, but I never really missed my mom through it all. Maybe when I was younger I did, but when I knew she wasn’t coming back, that was it.”

He sniffed and rubbed at his nose against the cold. “I know, logically, that it’s better that she took off when she did. If she kept me around I could have gotten sucked into the drug trade or had some run ins with some pretty bad guys. Worse than the shit I got into all on my own. And I don’t want a relationship with her, I don’t want anything to do with her. But-”

He cut himself off and shook his head. “It’s so fucking stupid.”

“What is?” Nines asked softly, and shifted even closer to Gavin.

Ducking his head, Gavin shrugged before he quietly said, “I... look I know I'm not the easiest guy in the world to get along with, but I think I could’ve been a decent son, you know? I didn’t even get a chance, not really with her. But, if I had the chance, then maybe she would’ve stayed.” His voice caught before he tried to speak again. “Maybe we coulda’ been some kind of family or something, and I wouldn’t have been alone for so long-”

Before Gavin even finished speaking, Nines was pulling him into a hug, wrapping his long arms around Gavin and tucking him close to his chest. He couldn’t stand listening to Gavin sound so broken, so hurt by the things he had tried so hard to move on from. Nines’ sensor clanged inside his mind as a battle between sympathy for Gavin and a dark, feral desire to rip apart everyone and every little thing that had hurt Gavin over the years grew steadily in his processing unit. 

Gavin didn’t cry, but tremors of emotions rippled through his body as he buried his face into the fabric of Nines’ jacket, breathing in his scent and relying on his touch and steady, calm presence to soothe the raging emotions swirling deep inside. 

Quiet minutes crept by as they stayed wrapped around each other, the continuous stream of falling snow the only witness to their outward display of affection and need.

Eventually, Gavin pulled back a bit when he was feeling like himself again. He sniffed and rubbed at his nose once more. “Sorry,” he muttered. “That ended up being way more emo than I expected.” 

Nines cupped Gavin’s face so that they were looking at each other, and placed a quick kiss upon his lips. “You are not alone, Gavin. Myself. Tina, Chris. Even Fowler and Connor and Hank care for you-”

Gavin placed his hands over Nines. “But you’re the only one who loves me, aren’t you?”

That gave Nines pause. “Of course I love you. But-”

“But everyone else, yeah they give a shit about me,” Gavin said. “But you, you’re the only one in this whole fucking world who loves me. It was the first thing I thought about when you told me you loved me. The real time, after Ada. Put a gun to my head and I couldn’t tell you the last time anyone had told me they loved me. Or if anyone had ever even told me that before. But it’s you. It’s always been you.”

He closed his eyes and squeezed Nines’ hands tightly. “And it’s always going to be you, isn’t it? My partner, my family-all of it. It’s you and no one else who loves me.” He swallowed. “And that’s okay, because I don’t want anyone else. Don’t need them. Just you.” 

Unable to hold back, Nines kissed Gavin, latching himself onto Gavin’s lips like he was drinking in his words so they would imprint themselves into his mind and never leave. Their kisses were passionate and solid, promising all the things they were trying to say in between their admissions of love. 

“It will always be me,” Nines said after one long and lingering kiss. “I’ll never leave you alone, Gavin. For as long as you have me I’ll be with you. I’ll love you. We can be each other’s partner or family or however you want to call it. But yes, it’ll be me.”

Grasping onto Nines’ chest, Gavin let Nines’ kisses and words wash over him, soothing the emotions wrecking his heart and mind since he first heard his mother’s name again after thirty long and separate years. 

“I think we have been for a while,” Gavin said quietly and embraced Nines once more, tucking his face into the crook of Nines’ neck. “You’re stuck with me tin-can. There’s no gift receipt for this.”

Chuckling softly, Nines smiled at Gavin in his arms, and ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Even if there was, I’d burn it and never look back.”

When they pulled back Gavin let out a long sigh and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Okay. Enough of his weepy shit. I’m glad I got that out, but I also kind of feel like I need to go punch a bear or something to get some manliness back in me.”

A message popped into Nines’ mind and after reading it, he smiled. “I’m afraid I can’t help you ascertain a bear to punch, but how do you feel about throwing things?”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Look who finally decided to show up!”

Nines smiled when he saw Tina waving at them from within the crowd of people gathered around a large fire pit. Her wife, Valerie, turned when she heard her speak, and began waving as well.

“Jesus,” Gavin muttered from beside Nines when they began to get closer. “It looks like Christmas threw up everywhere I look.”

The local outdoor skating rink was also hosting a large winter festival in the adjacent park, complete with s’more stations, holiday gift vendors, and food and drink trucks along the paths. Large crowds were engaged in various holiday activities, like a group of children racing to build snowmen, or a table where you could make your own holiday wreaths. The gentle snowfall continued, coating everything it touched like a shaken snow globe.

“Detective Chen. Valerie,” Nines said and nodded towards the women. “Thank you for the invite.”

“Don’t thank us,” Valerie said. “We were up to our eyeballs catching up on some baking for our family Christmas party when Chris invited us to this festival. We needed a break and we thought you two would get a kick out of this.” She pointed towards the skating rink nearby. “Chris and his family are over there taking Damien for a ride.”

Gavin and Nines turned and saw within the group the skaters making their way around the rink, Chris was holding his son while his wife skated backwards, her phone out videorecording them together. Damien was wearing the same red and white sweater as Chris’, and was laughing happily in his father’s arms.

“Holy crap. Did we get sucked into some basic-ass Christmas movie or something?” Gavin asked and shook his head. “Is someone going to show up and teach us the meaning of Christmas? Because if so I’m fucking out of here.”

“If we were in a Hallmark movie, there sure as hell wouldn’t be any of this,” Tina said and pulled out a thermos from her bag to hand it to Gavin. “I know you don’t drink often, Gav. But I brought some eggnog with some Irish in it if you’re interested in a swig.”

“Classic Chen,” Gavin said and twisted open the top to take a drink. He winced after he swallowed and let out a sigh. “Okay. I think I’m good, but at least that’ll warm me up a bit.”

“We were about to try and grab a sleigh ride through the park if you want to join?” Valerie asked the men.

Just as Gavin began to eagerly shake his head no, Tina exclaimed, “What? We can’t go now! They’re setting up for a big snow ball fight and I need Nines on my team!”

Confused, Nines tilted his head. “You do?”

“Hell yeah,” Tina said. “I’ve been checking out the competition and there’s like no androids here. With your perfect aim we’ll be picking off these suckers in no time.” 

“Fuck you,” Gavin said. “Nines is my boyfriend. If he’s going to be on anyone’s team, it’s going to be mine.” 

Tina waved a hand in his direction. “Psht. Your aim is useless now. Why’d you think I gave you all that eggnog with booze in it?” She smiled devilishly at Gavin before she grabbed Nines’ arm and tugged him towards the groups gathering for the big snowball fight. “C’mon slugger.”

Gavin handed the laughing Valerie his thermos and quickly trotted off after them, slipping once in the snow because of his haste. “Damnit Chen! That’s not even the right terminology!”

Tina turned back to Gavin, releasing Nines who slowly backed away from the bickering friends. “Okay Reed. How about this? Nines’ keeps Valerie company and you and I go at it, maono a maono.”

“Why am I sensing there’s a but,” Gavin said and crossed his arms.

“But,” Tina said as if Gavin hadn’t spoken. “If I lose you have to take over my turn for decorating the precinct’s office party this year.”

Despite wanting to argue, for a moment Gavin thought over Tina’s bet. Confidently he said, “And what do I get when I win?”

“ _ If _ you win,” Tina countered. “I’ll work your New Year’s Eve shift so you can stay home and snog Nines all night.”

Rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth, Gavin tried to remain nonchalant, but Tina could tell her bet involving him spending more time with Nines was instantly winning him over to accepting.

Shrugging, she half-turned and began walking backwards, shoving her hands into her pockets. “You don’t have to. If you’re afraid you’ll lose-”

“Like hell I’m going to lose,” Gavin snapped and pushed past her, heading towards the group. He hated to admit it, but he was sold on getting New Years Eve off to be with Nines. “Let’s go Chen. And make sure you wear your gloves. You don’t want frostbite when you’re stuck hanging tinsel in the break room.”

Nines watched Tina and Gavin take off, pleased that Gavin’s disposition had finally taken a turn for the better. He knew there would be lingering issues from today, but he had hope that his and Gavin’s relationship would be strong enough to get through it all.

Beside him Valerie laughed and said, “Well, while the kids are playing, feel like joining me for a sleigh ride?”

Nines smiled and crooked his elbow out for her to slide her hand inside, and said, “I would love to. Please, lead the way.”

* * *

“On the bright side,” Nines said as they walked into their apartment a few days later, “You won’t have to decorate for the office holiday party for the next few years.”

Grumbling, Gavin said, “Remind me never to bet on anything with Tina again. She plays dirty.” 

“I believe when she got Chris and his family to join in on the snowball fight, you were quite done for.” Unbuttoning his coat Nines tried again. “But the office party did look great. You got a lot of compliments for your work.” 

“Yeah well, it only looked that nice because you and Connor took over decorations.” He sounded annoyed, but he glanced at Nines with a small smile and said, “But, thanks for making sure the place didn’t look like shit.” 

“I was happy to,” Nines said and stepped up to Gavin to gently unwrap his scarf from his neck. It was damp from the falling snow, but still warm from Gavin’s body heat. He leaned down and gave him a small kiss before sliding it off his shoulders. When he pulled back he said, “How else were you going to reach the ceiling to hang the tinsel?”

Gavin’s face wrinkled up into a half smile, half scowl, and he flipped him off before taking a step back. “Dick.” He shrugged off his jacket and toed off his boots, then stepped forward into Nines’ embrace to slide his hands onto his hips. “Hope you don’t mind that I couldn’t get out of working New Years Eve.”

“I’ll be right by your side,” Nines said, rubbing the cold out of Gavin’s arms. “Either at home or at work. It doesn’t matter. But I appreciate you trying.” 

Nodding, Gavin looked gratefully at Nines, and he believed him.

Sighing, Gavin gave Nines hips a quick squeeze before he said, “I’m going to take a quick shower, then you wanna do gifts and watch a movie?”

Nines nodded and said, “I will call in your order for Chinese food. The usual?”

“The usual,” Gavin echoed and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later he came back out, toweling his damp hair and dressed in an old Detroit police academy sweatshirt and dark drawstring pants. He stopped short when he entered the living room, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Nines was in the kitchen sorting out Gavin’s recently delivered food. He had dimmed the lights, and the tv was displaying a video of a crackling fire in place of an actual fireplace. The scene had a cozy, holiday vibe to it that Gavin realized he hadn’t ever really experienced before in real life.

On the coffee table was a small plastic Christmas tree with white lights and a lopsided star at the top. Beneath it where a few wrapped presents and a mug on a coaster with steaming fresh coffee in it.

“Did you steal that from the office party?” Gavin asked Nines as he stepped up to the small tree.

“Tina recommended I take it,” Nines said to justify his out of the ordinary actions. “She said that gifts opened without a tree present was a curse on Christmas.”

“Everything’s a curse on Christmas for her,” Gavin mumbled and poked at the tree gently. “Well, for our first Christmas tree though, it’s kind of cute I guess.”

When he walked into the room, Nines folded his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. “Would you be open to getting a bigger tree for next year, then?”

Gavin shrugged and ran a hand over the back of his head. “Sure, I guess. I’ve never had one before so we’ll have to get some decorations and stuff.”

Nines watched Gavin’s face consider his suggestion. He didn’t seem distressed at the idea, and he was even looking around at their apartment to where they could fit a larger tree.

Nines softly replied, “I’ve never had one before either, so we’ll make it work. Together.”

Gavin looked at him and smiled back, his eyes softening the way they always did when his love for Nines was making itself known in his heart. 

Shaking his head, Gavin cleared his throat and reached down into the small pile to pick up one gift and hand it to Nines. “You ready?”

Smiling, Nines took a seat on the couch and took the box out of Gavin’s hand. Gavin sat next to him and grabbed the coffee mug on the table, sighing happily after he took a sip.

Slowly, Nines unwrapped the gift, and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw what it was. A wooden man that resembled his face and body stood at attention, his dark shirt and pants contrasted by his white jacket and blue symbol above his designation.

“You got me a nutcracker shaped like an android?” Nines asked, looking down at the wooden figure in his hand.

“Well, yeah,” Gavin said and nudged him playfully in the side. “Cause, you know. You’re always busting my nuts.”

Laughing, Nines shook his head. “I’d like to think it’s less busting your nuts and more making sure you don’t set anything else on fire.”

“One time!” Gavin exclaimed, laughing as well. “Since we’ve been working together one time I accidentally set a building on fire.”

Leaning over, Nines kissed Gavin gently, softly. When he pulled back he whispered, “Thank you. It’s very sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin muttered and turned back to his coffee, though his cheeks were tinted red. “Alright my turn.” He began to reach into the pile but Nines stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“If you don’t mind waiting a moment, there is another part of your gift I have to retrieve that will make your other gifts make sense.”

Curious, Gavin said, “Okay. Fine.”

Nines stood and Gavin was surprised to see him head towards their front door. “Where the hell are you going?”

“I had requested the help of our neighbor in looking after your gift. I will return momentarily,” Nines answered and opened the door before quickly exiting.

Surprised, Gavin’s mouth went dry and his heart began to beat a little faster. He was trying to tell himself to not get too excited until Nines returned. Barely a minute passed before Nines opened their front door and revealed his gift.

Nestled in his arms were two calico kittens, mewing and falling over each other in their excitement at being moved.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Nines said tentatively over the kittens' continued cries when Gavin remained quiet. “I thought that since we have our home now, it would be nice to add a couple more members to our family.”

Gavin stood and walked over to Nines, then reached out and took one of the kittens into his hands. The cat immediately began licking the back of his hand, it’s sandpapery tongue leaving a trail against his skin.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Gavin said and looked up at Nines, emotion cearly rising in his eyes. “I can’t believe you did this.”

Nines shifted as the kitten he was holding began climbing up his shoulders. “Is this...okay?”

“Of course,” Gavin breathed out and stepped up to Nines. He slid his hand into the back of Nines’ head and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss. Nines could hear Gavin’s heart beating loudly, and his body tremble with emotions he was desperate to keep at bay. When they pulled back, Gavin bumped his forehead gently against Nines and whispered in a low, thick voice, “I love you. So much.”

“And I love you,” Nines said back. He reached his hand out and ran it gently against Gavin’s jaw. “But, I have to insist, we cannot name these kittens after swear words.”

“What?” Gavin exclaimed, indignant, though Nines could tell he was grateful for the distraction as he wiped at his wet eyes and cleared his throat from rising emotions. “I’m already thinking up some great ideas. How does ass-hat sound to you?”

“Dreadful,” Nines said and placed the kitten attempting to crawl down his shirt onto the floor where he began to amble off towards the rug, sniffing every inch it came across.

“I promised Detective Miller that his son could come over and play with the kittens, so there is no way I am exposing him to any sort of foul language when he is here.” Nines explained as he entered the kitchen to pull out some milk for them to drink.

Reluctantly relenting, Gavin gently rubbed at his kitten’s head before he placed it down on the floor with its sibling. “Fine.” He folded his arms and looked down at the two falling over each other and biting each other’s ears. “How about...Gizmo and Stripe? Sound good?”

Running a search on those names, Nines walked back into the living room with a small bowl of milk. “Ah. I see. From that crude Gremlins movie you enjoy.” He placed the bowl on the floor and sat down to watch the kittens amble over to begin drinking.

Gavin saw down next to Nines and laid his head on his shoulder. “Give me a break. That movie is hilarious. We should watch it tonight.” 

Turning towards Gavin, Nines kissed the top of his head and said, “Absolutely.”

As one of the kittens turned away from the milk to amble back over to Gavin, he said, “And maybe Die Hard afterwards?”

Laughing, Nines watched Gavin pick up the kitten and smile happily, his gift a success. There was nowhere else he would rather be than here with the man he loved, and when Gavin turned to him with a calm, appreciative look in his eyes tinted with his own love, he believed Gavin felt the same.

“Anything you want,” Nines said and couldn’t stop himself from kissing Gavin once more. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The final chapter will be up tomorrow. Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
